Boys vs. Girls: The Rise of the Serpent
Boys vs. Girls: The Rise of the Serpent is the second part of the Boys vs. Girls trilogy. It was released in December 2011. It is the twelfth installment of the D.I.T. Literary Universe and the sixth book of Part Two: The Downfall of Evil. Summary The School War has officially begun. Emily Watson is still on the verge of destruction! As the war rages on, friends will bond, relationships will strengthen, two villains will separate, and a great goodness is revealed! Synopsis The Second Battle Steven Thompson and Anakin Organa, and the new addition of Summer Petersen, battled the Girl-Team General Helen McKeen’s thousand-strong army when they attempted to destroy the Boys’ bedrooms and were eventually able to capture Helen and preserve the rooms, with help from reinforcements under the command of Jay Organa. While all of this was going on, however, Emily Watson set her own plan into motion to sway Empress Zira Miranda Grover to the Girl-Team side. She first had Helen capture Eegan, the son of Zira, and when Steven and Summer went to rescue Eegan at the prison where he was being held, Emily deceived Zira into believing that the Boy-Team had in fact kidnapped her son. Furthermore, Helen was sent to kill the baby and blame the boys for the crime so that Zira would take revenge on the boys, at which point she would be betrayed by her guards in disgust, leaving her powerless. However, Steven and Summer dueled Helen in the prison, and were able to prevent her from retrieving Eegan and ultimately forced her to retreat. As Steven and Summer traveled to Maryland to return Rotta to his mother, Cindy Lewis barged in on Jay Organa while he was at the playground and they dueled in an alleyway, with Jay finally defeating her. Steven and Summer, meanwhile, were shot down over Washington D.C. by Emily’s forces, but after battling Emily herself, respectively, Steven and Summer were able to reach Zira’s Palace and exposed the Girls’ plot. While Emily escaped Zira’s wrath, the monarch regretfully revealed that her armies were all preoccupied with a different war in Europe. For a time, she became allied to the Boy-Team. Summer In Charge Soon after Eegan’s rescue, there was a school art party, and all the boys attended, not knowing it was a trap. When they arrived, Emily emerged, along with the other members of the Girl-Team. The boys advanced on her, but she effortlessly incapacitated her attackers with Helen McKeen’s help. Ultimately, the boys were outnumbered and imprisoned. Emily stopps Helen and said she had something special for Steven. (Summer had not attended the party.) When Steven walks by looking for the girls, Natalia Thornton stuns Steven with a projectile. When Steven woke, he found himself in cords with Emily and Helen escorting him into a smoking, metal pit inside an unused level. They trapped Steven inside. A storm of smoke and sparks emerged, and when they cleared, Steven was in a coma. Now they planned to reset it for Summer, whom Emily knew would come and investigate. However, they did not know how she would find out. As it happened, Summer called up Steven and got no answer from her slumbering boyfriend. She felt his peril, and as a result she flew her modified car to Tower Placement School. She landed her craft without incident, and proceeded cautiously into the city. As she began to search for her friends, she encountered Ursula transporting Steven’s slumbering body. As Summer prepared to continue through the school, Ursula appeared and opened fire on Summer, who dodged the blasts, prompting Ursula to disengage. Summer followed her. Just as she passed through the door, it slammed shut behind her. Making her way through the catwalks and elevators, she eventually reached the Sleeping Chamber. Suddenly, she noticed Helen standing on the walkway above. Striding up to the villain, Summer ignited her lightsaber. Helen did the same, and the battle began. Summer attacked first, engaging in an aggressive series of attacks and managed to drive Helen back. However, Helen soon counter-attacked, forcing Summer back and finally depriving her of her lightsaber with a quick flourish. Helen then slashed at Summer, herding her towards the coma pit. Summer rolled down the stairs to a platform. Helen backed Summer up to the edge of the pit and forced her inside. As Helen activated the chamber, she did not notice that Summer had leaped away before the process could begin, and was clinging to a pipe. When she noticed, she bisected the hose. Summer jumped down and recovered her sword before resuming the duel. Summer managed to drive Helen back and kick her in the abdomen. Unable to counter this, Helen toppled off the side. Summer searched for her, and found her in the facility’s processing vane. The subsequent bout ended when Summer suddenly cut a ring under Helen, causing her to fall down through it and past the structure holding up the building. Summer casually deactivated her blade, ready to find Steven. Meanwhile, Emily retrieved Steven’s cart from the robots and hauled it upstairs toward the school furnace. After opening the furnace door, Emily threw the bed down a slide. However, it landed on Summer’s fighter. Summer’s skyfighter revealed itself, with the cart hooked to a thick tow cable. She then dove into a tunnel with Emily in pursuit. Emily opened fire on Summer, who dodged and maneuvered her quarry out of the tunnel and into a pool. Helen climbed out of the hole Summer had cut. Then she saw Summer escaping with Steven and ordered three robotic fighters to follow her. The fighters did so and then attacked. Soon, the chase led into a forest. Here, two fighters crashed and exploded. Summer flew into a cave, the third fighter still in pursuit. Finally, it crashed into a stalactite. Relieved, Summer landed inside the cave. Deciding to hide here, Summer exited her fighter. Emily sent a few bombers to find Summer, but they failed in their objective. Finally, Summer flew back to the school, with Steven’s sleeping form squeezed in next to her for good measure. Howevet, none of the girls were there. Summer found a key and used it to free all the boys. With the boys safe, Summer flew home with Steven and placed him on her bed. Then she used ice therapy to wake him; she then explained everything that happened that night. Steven realized that Tower Placement was no longer safe due to the ongoing war. Even amid the war, life went on, and Steven Thompson and Summer Petersen were still a couple. It was through working with Summer that Steven finally found out why he was her only friend. It was because she had bad social skills, and Steven agreed to teach her, and in turn Summer taught Steven more about technology. During one such lesson, Steven assigned Summer to breach Emily’s computer files in the underground base. Summer went there and used her lightsaber to get ahold of a pod in order to enter the compound. As soon as she was deeper inside the base, she sabotaged a map that revealed that the computer files were behind the arena, guarded by a wall of lava. Summer rushed across the hall and to her designation. She stood in front of the falls, not knowing how to open it. Suddenly, the falls opened and robots came pouring in. Summer ignited her lightsaber and fought back until a cannonball fired from behind the wall and sent her flying across the hallway and over the balcony overlooking the arena. Summer managed to cling on the balcony’s edge and climb back up, where she could spy on the robots, who were searching for her “corpse”, with no success. As the robots filed out, Summer rushed in the opposite direction and left the base. As she returned home she struggled to make out what happened. Although she had failed, she did reveal that the underground base was abandoned, though it was patrolled it to make sure the boys did not take it. Steven thought they had something else in mind. Summer’s next assignment was larger - to act as a double agent for the Girl-Team and uncover their secrets. The next day, Summer pretended to pledge herself to Emily Watson. Destruction of the Bow-Tie It wasn’t long before the boys found out about the Bow-Tie. Because Steven knew a counterattack had to be prepared, he called the Boys together to discuss his plan. They prepared a group of skyfighters to penetrate the station’s superlaser, and hopefully the entire station. He hoped the Boy-Team bombers could outmaneuver it and bomb the spherical center. They hoped to destroy Emily Watson and Helen McKeen in the process. After explaining the full plan, the boys filed out toward their ships and took off. Soon the Bow-Tie was in range. Inside the Bow-Tie, Natalia Thorton contacted Emily Watson and Helen McKeen and told her of the assault. Confidently, Emily told her to let them come. Helen warned her not to underestimate Steven, only to be rebuffed. Emily firmly believed Steven would underestimate them. The Boys engaged enemy fighters as the Girl-Team generals looked on. Most of the Girl-Team fighters zoomed past the fleet, but Jay managed to blow up one of them. As they neared the ship, the turbolaser cannons opened fire, killing Robert Angel and clipping Steven’s wing. Spinning out of control, his ship spiraled into the base. The remaining fighters launched their torpedoes. Explosions began to rupture the Bow-Tie’s center. Helen fired another superlaser, but to no avail as another explosion tore at the hull. Natalia reported the loss of the superlaser and shield generator to an outraged Helen. Summer reported to the others and they opened fire on the unshielded station. Meanwhile, Steven dismounted and made for an elevator. Suddenly, the elevator screeched to a halt, forcing Steven to climb out. There, Emily confronted him and they began to duel. The lightsaber duel led Steven and Emily into the observation tower next door. Soon, Steven disarmed Emily and seized the advantage. He offered her anonymity if she would surrender. Emily claimed Steven’s victory was not to last. Summer contacted him and said that while the boys had destroyed the Bow-Tie’s shield generator, the ship’s hull was too strong for their laser cannons, meaning they would have to destroy it from the inside. Leaving Emily behind, Steven rushed to help. Summer was waiting when Steven arrived. The ships had stopped firing on the Bow-Tie. Summer told him they would plant bombs in the main control center, causing a chain reaction. Their Plan B would involve taking the controls and driving the Bow-Tie into space. There, the Bow-Tie would freeze and crack. Before they left, Summer told Andrew Hendersen and Micheal Watson to go after them if they did not return in the next 45 minutes. Both children obliged. With that, Steven and Summer boarded their fighters and flew to the mildly disabled Bow-Tie. They entered the battle station without effort, taking down several guards as they proceeded for the higher levels. They headed onto a tower. Emily saw this via camera and chose to fight Steven personally. Summoning a group of robots, Emily departed and ordered Helen to stay there. Emily quickly found Steven, without Summer, just as her quarry neared the control station. Hordes of robots poured in and fired, chasing Steven away. Emily pursued, and the chase rendered Steven cornered against a bridge. After a brief duel, Emily tortured Steven. Steven recoiled as Emily held him at bladepoint. Just then, Micheal showed up and rescued Steven. Emily turned and engaged Micheal. The two viciously battled into the main office. Driving Emily back, Micheal steered the battle towards the window, which was shattered by their whirling blades. Bringing the duel to the ledge of the windowsill above the drop of the cityscape, Micheal defeated Emily with a kick to the face, which caused her to drop her saber into the streets below. Micheal had Emily cornered but the fight was not over. Emily attempted to electrocute Micheal, but to no avail, and Helen arrived to intervene. Helen believed that if Emily died, any chance of peace would be lost. She told Micheal that peace was the answer, but Micheal determined that Helen was wrong and moved to strike the villain. Helen ignited her lightsaber and severed the latter’s sword hand which fell out of the Bow-Tie, leaving him defenseless against Emily. As Micheal realized he had been too focused on Emily, Emily unleashed her rage, blasting raw dark side energy through Micheal’s body. Just then, Andrew rushed in, but Emily slammed Micheal’s body into Andrew, knocking them both toward the door. Andrew was horrified at his imminent death. Struggling for breath, Micheal, who knew too well what was coming, said there was nothing Andrew could do for him. With his last breaths, Micheal foresaw that Helen would betray Emily. With that, his head fell backward and he died. Andrew began to cry, but then the alarm brought him to focus. Meanwhile, Summer had redirected the controls so the Bow-Tie would spiral into space. It was set to rocket upward in 10 minutes. Because of this, sirens were activated. Getting to her feet, Emily took Helen with her and they took off in her ship. During this, Summer grabbed Steven and rushed for their ships. Just as they were about to get on board, Andrew caught up to them and rode with Summer. Together, they took off for the nearest Boy-Team ship. Inside weapons designer Robert Iego greeted them warmly and they flew to the main ship. Just as they neared the ship, two enormous booster jets ignited from below the Bow-Tie, sending it rocketing into space. When Robert walked Steven, Summer, and Andrew inside, Andrew revealed that Michael Watson was dead. Although Summer thought the battle marked the end of the war, it did not. Anakin told her that Emily, Helen, and Beethoven II all survived, as did many girls who weren’t at the battle. Helen Repents The night after the Bow-Tie’s destruction, Helen was lying on her bed, thinking with the covers off. She wandered if she really fought for her side, or if Micheal was right about Emily deliberately misguiding her. She realized, then, that Emily was out for revenge, not order. She knew Emily needed to pay. She got out of bed and left to Steven’s house. Her parents were both asleep. She came there to find many boys - and Summer with them - celebrating their victory. Finally, she sighed and knocked. Summer answered the door and asked what brought Helen there. A moment later, the boys were all on her, menacing an innocent spy for the second time. Summer and Steven stood in front of the pack. Helen took a step back and insisted she had changed. Helen explained why she was against the girls now, leaving several Boy-Team members skeptical. Anakin didn’t doubt she was telling the truth and revealed Denim Spikes had also “seen the light.” Denim stepped into the room and greeted Helen. Helen turned to Steven and bowed, pledging herself to her true allegiance. Steven accepted her help. Helen said she had a plan, in which she would assemble the girls at Emily’s mansion to dispose of them with Denim’s help. Then, they planned to “deal with” Emily Watson, who they knew would call for a more serious confrontation. Both of them entered the Bow-Tie that same night. Leaving Denim to his objective, Helen continued her mission by entering the conference room, where she was to kill the generals. She immediately closed all the doors, preventing any Girl-Team member from escaping. At first, several of the leaders warmly welcomed her, before they recognized her new motives. In their surprise, Helen then began her massacre of the Girls. Meanwhile, Denim arrived to disable the turbolasers, but was intercepted by Beethoven II. Denim ignited his lightsaber, and Beethoven pulled out his twin pistols and opened fire. As Denim deflected Beethoven’s gunfire, the villain ignited his jetpack and blasted away before lunging back at Denim, who knocked Beethoven to the ground and disarmed him. As the two engaged in hand-to-hand combat, Denim noticed his lightsaber close by and went for it, but Beethoven bound the traitor with a whip, yanking him away and across the platform. Denim managed to break free and destroy Beethoven’s jetpack. He kicked Beethoven overboard, but he fell down the platform as well. Beethoven activated a grappling tool and used it to stop his fall. Denim slid past and began to freefall down towards the ground, but he managed to attach the cord to a pole. Beethoven crawled to the top of the platform and boarded his ship. Meanwhile, Denim reentered the station and saw Beethoven’s ship was already lifting off, so he recovered his lightsaber and threw a homing beacon onto the ship’s hull. Denim then pursued Beethoven in his own fighter through the city. When he leaped on Beethoven’s fighter, however, he was shot and killed. After murdering all the members, along with their guards in cold blood, she turned to the last one left—Ursula Blackham, the Girl-Team general who held almost as much power as Helen herself. Before she died, Ursula pleaded with Helen, but Helen proceeded to kill her. Her mission accomplished, the girl prepared to search for Emily when the villain found her first. After Helen nervously revealed her conversion, Emily accused her of turning on her, but Helen stated that her sadism and lust for revenge had already done that, and that she had allowed the boys’ revenge plot to twist her point of view until she became the very thing she had sought to destroy. With that, they begin a vicious duel. After escaping into the electric chambers, they begin a brief bout of bladework. The bout ends when Helen jumped to high ground on a ramp, gaining advantage over Emily. Despite Helen’s warning not to try the jump, the antagonist ignored her and did so anyway, allowing Helen to sever her leg and both arms in one strike. Heartbroken over her former friend’s fall to the dark side, Helen retrieved Emily’s lightsaber and tearfully expressed her disgust and sadness over Emily’s ways, telling her how she had loved her like a sister. Helen regretfully left, only to be ambushed by the entire Girl-Team army. Helen used both lightsabers to hold them off, but was ultimately forced into retreat. Assisted by Summer Petersen’s arrival in a speeder, Helen was able to escape. Emily is rescued by Beethoven, who takes her to a medical station and outfits Emily with artificial legs and a mechanical hand. Afterwards, she claims complete ownership of the Bow-Tie, and sends a call telling all the girls that Helen had turned. The War Continues Even with Helen McKeen defected, the School War continues. Beethoven’s increasing intelligence and Summer’s unintentional support are major factors to blame. Emily has built a new base, hidden within Tower Placement, to replace the Bow-Tie after it was destroyed. Several inner struggles take place between Helen’s repentance and the end of the war, but generals find it difficult to track the war’s history during such an ominous and empty period any further than one major event mentioned below. Eventually, the Girl-Team fleet under Emily Watson and Summer Petersen launch a siege of Andrew’s home, terrifying his parents. In response, the Boy-Team deploys its forces against the Girl-Team. As the battle rages in the sky and on the ground, Summer kidnaps Andrew. Realizing that they have been lured away from Tower Placement, Steven Thompson and Helen McKeen make their way back to the capital world with the Open Circle Fleet to join in the attempt to rescue Andrew. Boarding GT-2, they make their way through the ship to where Andrew was being held. However, before they could escape they were met by Emily Watson, who once again faces off against the two. The trio fought their way into the Generator Complex and into a labyrinth of catwalks. Emily split the two apart after Helen was forced over the ledge. Steven forced Emily toward a hall with laser fields. By the time Helen caught up to the two combatants, she was kept back by the laser barriers. When the barriers opened, Helen did not catch up in time. This left Steven to duel Emily alone. Steven struggled against Emily, who eventually stabbed him, but in the wrong place. The fields soon switched off, and Helen lashed out at Emily. After another bout of swordplay, Helen disarmed Emily. As such, Emily chose to flee. Emily mounted her speeder bike, sped out of the generator and raced towards the docking platform where her private ship waited. Helen pursued on her own speeder, but lost her lightsaber in the process. As Helen caught up, Emily attacked with a staff. Helen managed to grab the weapon, and when Emily attempted to retake it, she pulled Helen onto her bike. When they arrived on the platform, they fell off the bike, which skidded off the platform and fell into the pit nearby. The two opponents recovered quickly, Helen brandishing the staff against the blaster-wielding Emily. Disarming the mutant, Helen assaulted Emily. Emily fought back and engaged her in a melee. Emily threw Helen across the platform, with Helen barely managing to grab onto the edge. Emily retrieved the staff and advanced on Helen to deliver the killing blow. However, Helen reached for Emily’s blaster. Blasting aside Emily’s weapon, Helen seized the advantage and held her enemy at gunpoint. Emily, however, managed to escape. Steven, Helen, and Andrew were later recaptured by Summer Petersen, but Summer secretly let them go free. After schoolteacher Mr. Danny leaves the classroom he was teaching, Beethovrn attempted to kill Helen. This led to a heated battle in the class. Hoping to defeat the boys, Emily Watson tried to cut down Steven Thompson. However, Summer Petersen retaliated and blocked the attack. Emily immediately realized Summer had been pretending to help the Girl-Team the whole time. As Emily and Summer clashed, Steven took notice. Summer was viciously driven back, barely able to protect herself. Despite her efforts, Summer simply could not find an opening. Helen shouted that Mr. Danny was returning. Disengaging from the villain, Summer hastily hid her weapon, as did everyone else. The teacher, Mr. Danny, arrived at the scene and saw a blast and a tiny fire in the wall. He shouted at them to stop fighting, to which Emily responded by blasting him aside with lightning and rushing to the office, where she used her powers to subdue the administration before making a fraudulent phone call to the police, telling them the boys were trying to murder them due to a “science project.” The students finish class with Mr. Danny, then moved on to the last period. Their new teacher taught calmly, though the boys could hardly process the information he explained. After returning to class with Danny, Danny did a lecture until Summer called the boys to the window, speaking in a strangled voice. The Boy-Team generals join her at the window. Two police cruisers were pulling up thirty stories below. A few minutes later, the PA system burst to life and called Steven Thompson down to the office. With a sinking heart, Summer told herself that there were many reasons Steven could have been called down there. But she knew Emily’s plan to neutralize the boys was working. Summer waited in agony for Steven to return, but he never came back. Andrew, striken with panic, communicated the news — Steven was being driven away by his parents. Minutes later, Jay Organa was called down as well. Mr. Danny jokingly asked what was going on, suggesting it could have been murder as an allusion. He frowned at the raw fear on Jay’s face and claimed he was kidding. Like Steven, Jay did not return to class. The boys remain in prison for several hours before the escape. Fortunately, Summer had a plan to escape. When she noticed a pole in her cell, she ripped a hook off the coat rack nearby and stuck it to the pole. Then she extended it beyond the jail bars, where the hook snagged the keys from the sleeping jail guard. Then she reeled them in and used them to free herself. She tossed the keys to Anakin, who caught them with the Force, freed himself, and passed them to his brother Jay. This action repeated itself until all the boys on Summer’s right were freed. Anakin ordered Summer to pass the keys to the left, and Summer handed them to Kolby. Kolby freed himself and passed the keys in a second line, beginning with Steven. But then Shaun dropped the keys, awakening the guard. Before the boys could do anything, the guard triggered the alarm, alerting several jail guards and their commander. Wielding a baton, the commander gave the word and the guards attacked the escapees, attacking with guns as well as swords. The boys fought back with their lightsabers, but they could not hold the guards for long. The jail force slowly drove them back, knocking out several of them in the process and killing several others. Suddenly, Summer heard shouting behind her and turned, quietly expressing her disbelief. A moment later, hordes of boys assaulted the jail force, their lightsabers blazing. They cut down sixteen jail guards before the rest slowly stepped back. When the commander coaxed them forward, most of them dove in for a retake, and several surrounded Thomas Sanders. To save him, Anakin Organa used the Force to hurl an entire door at the ring of guards, bashing them. Eventually, the commander began to feel his troops’ fear and ordered them to retreat. Anakin gave his lightsaber a twirl, announcing that the time had come to stop Emily. The boys began to file out, but then the commander showed up from behind and caught Summer by the neck. Summer gagged, trying to wrestle free. After taunting Summer briefly, he pushed her back in her cell and took her lightsaber. After closing the door, he turned to the rest and stated that Summer would die, lest one of them take her place for life. Steven was about to step forward, but Jay stopped him and insisted he would go instead, claiming the boys needed Steven to lead them. Jay stepped forward. The commander seized him and locked him up three cells away from Summer. However, when Steven asked for Summer, the commander chuckled, and said that the boys were too trusting of him. Still believing Emily’s story, he feared that if Summer was set free, she would “murder many of her own for years to come.” He insisted that he was keeping both of them for the rest of their lives and then ordered them out. Soon after, Jay spun a tornado with his powers that blew down the jail door. Although the guard was asleep, the blast woke him up. Now released, Jay walked over and grabbed the lightsaber the guard had stolen. Holding him at bladepoint, Jay demanded the commander keep his word and release Summer. Still refusing to give in, the jail commander asked why the boys were trying to kill the girls at Tower Placement School. Jay explained that the Girl-Team meant to kill them. Emily had been annoyed by them and built a project to ruin their friendships with any girls or adults. When they took revenge by defiling the girls, Emily attacked Steven with a flamethrower, who escaped and insisted the boys fight back. The girls launched another attack that night, and they countered it, and Emily had been trying to kill us since, and tried to get them arrested to end things. Thinking it over, and realizing Emily was the Thunderqueen's daughter, the guard apologized and released Summer himself. Before the two left, he pleaded with them to do what they could for the school. After meeting up with new Boy-Team general Helen McKeen, the boys planned an ambush on the girls. They then headed to the Girl-Team base, which was located in Tower Placement School. Finale The boys arrived for a surprise attack, and hid in the shadows. The boys arrived for a surprise attack, and subtly hid in the shadows. However, Emily Watson had anticipated this and sent the entire army to fight, and a heated battle took place. Unfazed, the boys utilized their lightsabers, deflecting the blasts and cutting through the first group with ease. Emily stayed and joined the fighting briefly, taking out several boys in lightsaber combat before pursuing Steven. Finally, the girls were forced to split up, and regrouped around the arena. Though outnumbered by their enemies, the girls fought to the end. While Thomas Sanders attempted to cut down any girls attempting to flee, Helen McKeen fought alongside Andrew Hendersen. It was during the heated battle that followed that Beethoven II attempted to fight and kill Helen. Beethoven landed in a space free from stray laser blasts and was charged by Helen; at the last second the villain attempts to activate his jetpack, but fails. Helen quickly beheads the infamous sidekick. About 3 quarters through the battle, Jay finds Anakin, who instructs him to follow him home. There they board their skyfighters and return to Tower Placement. The brothers assault the Second Girl-Team base. Both set to engage the robotic fighters, taking down the first wing of enemy craft. Anakin leads the strike on the battleship’s 14 Receiver Stations and knocks them all out. The loss of the control signal prevents the battleship from launching additional fighters. Jay chases the last skyfighter and destroyed it. Anakin and Jay then realized the ship would be destroyed only if they could enter it through one of the hangars and reach the main reactor. At that point, quad turbolaser cannons which used complex recursive algorithms to target enemies, are deployed and take out Jay, killing him. Anakin screams in terror, then dodges a laser blast. Anakin moves in close to engage the school, and begins to skim the edge, only to be tailed by an enemy fighter. Attempting to rally, he outmaneuvers it and causes it to collide into the school. After the first wave of Girl-Team skyfighters are down, Anakin attacks the bridge. He manages to land hits with his proton torpedoes, but the torpedoes were not strong enough to affect the shielded base. Anakin subsequently knocked out a tractor beam generator. The station was able to reroute the control signal and launch additional skyfighters to engage the lone pilot. Anakin succeeds in taking down several of the skyfighters before having his own wing clipped, and he lands in the base’s hangar. Back in the hallway, it is the boys who ultimately hold the upper hand. Although the boys suffer losses due to heavy enemy fire, the girls suffer many more. Eventually, Helen signals for a cessation of the fight. She offers the chance to surrender, and the girls are more than happy to oblige. They immediately flee the school for a seemingly permanent time. Helen joins the boys in a brief victory dance. In the hangar, Anakin’s ship landed on the hangar floor, overheated. He ducked down to avoid discovery as robot soldiers surrounded his ship and ordered the general to come out. Anakin attempted to restart the fighter by fiddling with the controls. After his skyfighter rebooted, he deliberately launched a pair of torpedoes into the main reactor when trying to escape and fire on the enemy. A robot reported the disturbance to their commander, who claimed that it was impossible for a skyfighter to get past the deflector shields. The reactor explosion caused by Anakin created a massive explosion that ripped the ship in half. With immeasurable relief, Anakin quickly escaped through the ship’s main hangar, whooping. The impending destruction was also seen by Summer, who was sneaking inside the school below. A puzzled robot commander sees Anakin retreating from the base, but fails to realize what is happening when the control computer in front of them explodes, killing him and the entire crew in an instant; this process made a giant explosion on the floor the base was built on. Anakin then contacted Helen and informed her that the base was destroyed. At the same time, Emily searched the school for Steven, and found him in the gym. She fired lightning at him, and Steven proved able to block the blasts with his lightsaber and destroy the tube that once housed the melatonin tubes for the Boy Trap. However, the charge became too great and Steven was knocked through the roof and onto the near edge. Emily went after Steven, then kicked and goaded him. At this point, Steven had realized that Summer Petersen would be gone forever, and immediately lost the will to live. At that moment, Summer arrived at the school and pleaded for Emily not to kill Steven. Seeing Summer freed from prison, Steven summoned up the strength to fight back. Emily brought down her weapon, which was blocked by Steven’s own blade. With that, Emily’s rage exploded. Emily used her hate and anger to boost her physical prowess. She attacked Steven with such intensity that their lightsabers both began to short out. Steven, taken completely off guard by Emily’s sudden increase in power and aggression, was forced onto his back foot and quickly driven onto the edge of the roof. Emily continued to hammer Steven with vicious power attacks until Steven lost his footing and collapsed against a pole on the side of the roof. After a few more blows, Emily drove Steven’s lightsaber aside with an undercut, causing him to collapse onto the floor. She prepared to bring her weapon down, however, Steven threw himself upward, knocking Emily over and disarming her. With that, their duel degenerated into a brawl. Both engaged in a brief arm-lock until Steven flung Emily aside with a powerful thrust. Realizing she had spread her powers too thinly to counter the following attack, Emily had no choice but to let Steven smash her against the roof. Attempting to finish the duel, Steven threw Emily toward the edge of the roof, but his throw was slightly too soft and Emily hit the edge. Attempting to finish the attack, Steven rushed at Emily, but Emily knocked him away with a quick lightning jab. Steven plowed into a robotic fighter previously summoned for backup, but was able to swing out. He hit the ground hard; Emily was already on him. She slammed him to the ground before hucking him across the roof. Steven landed heavily near the edge. Emily used her telekinesis to reclaim her lightsaber whilst going after him, and landed. She brought her lightsaber upon the target, and was shocked to realize it was a statue. She then attempted to goad Steven into action, stating that cowardice could not win a war, and succeeded eventually. Steven had acquired a club, and swung hard at Emily, disarming her. Emily yanked the club, but Steven kicked her away. She fell into a metal prism at the center of the roof. Pulling hard, she burst free, but landed harder than expected. Steven saw his chance and pinned her down. Meanwhile, Summer rushed into the school and up the elevator. Arriving at the balcony, she called to Steven and reached out for him to take her hand. Just as Steven took ahold of Summer’s hand, however, Emily ran her lightsaber across Steven’s back, causing Steven to jerk backwards in pain and ultimately fall unconscious. A moment later, Anakin showed up, who had just finished his mission. He fired at Emily, but Emily used her lightsaber to deflect the attack and disable the fighter. The fighter fell nearly 100 feet, where Anakin met his end. Emily gloated over her apparent victory, and Summer charged to avenge her boyfriend’s near-fatal blow. Overcome with hatred, Summer lashed out at Emily. She succeeded in knocking the villainess to the ground, dazing her slightly. However, Emily remained in control and eventually pushed Summer off the roof. The girl clung for her life on the 30th floor’s balcony and watched as Emily kicked her fallen lightsaber over the edge for a 30-second fall. As the Girl-Team leader tried to dislodge her with lightsaber strikes on the edge of the roof, whose lightsaber-resistant metal poles blocked the slashes, Summer was able to relax her nerves and focus on her teachings. She summersaulted out of the pit and swung her weapon deftly, scoring a perfect strike on Emily’s waist. Then she pushed Emily off the roof; the villainess exploded in a release of dark energy soon after. After Emily’s death, Steven quickly recovers and grabs ahold of an injured Summer, pulling her up onto the balcony. Summer knows her time was coming, despite Steven ensuring her that all will be well with their reunion at hand. Unfortunately, the weak Summer then died in Steven’s arms. At the same moment, the corpses of Anakin and Jay Organa made contact. As Steven sobbed over the loss of his love, shimmering beams of light fell onto Summer. Summer’s body floated into the air, and mended any minor wounds before she came back to life. Although skeptical at first, Steven returned Summer’s affectionate hug, which subsequently mended damage done to the school and revived several fallen members of the Boy-Team. As such, the war comes with little loss for the boys. Afterwards, the boys held a secret celebration in their base several nights after the battle. Emily Watson and Beethoven II were both dead, and the girls had been dealt a massive blow. During the party, Steven revealed that several fallen boys were replicas of the real students. As the celebration continued, Andrew confessed his love for Helen, who nervously revealed she had affections for him as well. Gallery ValieraBVG2.jpg|Valiera leaving Summer behind on the battlefield. Rating This book was rated PG-13, the second ever for a D.I.T. book. The first book to be rated PG-13 was "Boys vs. Girls - Part 1", and based on its content it is likely that "The X-Adults: Endgamet" will share this rating when it is released. External Links * * Boys vs. Girls - Part 2 - Novelization References Category:Books Category:PG-13 rated books Category:Boys vs. Girls books Category:Sequel books Category:D.I.T. books Category:2011 books Category:Part Two: The Downfall of Evil books